Des alliés en or
by fan2blindspot
Summary: La discussion de Reade et Nas quand ils étaient sous les décombres lors du raid de Sandstorm ainsi que la suite à l'hôpital (basée sur la réalité 2X09)


L'explosion venait d'avoir lieu et le bâtiment n'était plus qu'un amas de décombre. Le décor était apocalyptique pour peu on se serait cru dans un film sur la fin du monde. On ne distinguait rien d'autre qu'un immense tas de pierre et de métal. Les câbles électriques se balançaient de ci de là en produisant de grandes étincelles, une forte odeur de gaz régnait et une épaisse fumée noire brouillait la vision des secouristes qui étaient en train d'arriver sur place. Pour eux il n'y aucun doute sur le fait que les personnes présentes dans l'immeuble lorsque celui-ci avait été soufflé devaient toutes être morte.

Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Effectivement l'accident avant malheureusement fait de nombreuses victimes, un grand nombre de valeureux agent du FBI était mort lors de l'assaut. Seulement il restait des survivants en dehors de ceux qui avaient pu sortir à temps.

Même si ces sauveteurs ne croyaient pas ça possible des personnes vivantes étaient piégées sous cet édifice en ruine. Même s'ils ne croyaient pas ça possible ils devaient chercher car c'était leur métier et aussi car certain croyait encore aux miracles et heureusement car les agents Nas Kamal et Edgar Reade faisaient parti de ces miraculés.

En effet quelques mètres plus bas l'agent Kamal reprenait conscience. Par chance aucun décombres n'avait atterris sur elle. La jeune femme pu donc se relever et observer l'ampleur des dégâts.

 _-Reade, Reade ?_ appela-t-elle inquiète.  
 _-Par ici,_ répondit l'intéressé.  
 _-Tu vas bien ?_ demanda Nas en rejoignant son collègue.  
 _-Pas vraiment ma jambe est écrasée,_ répliqua Edgar.  
 _-Essaye de ne pas bouger c'est la seule chose qui pourrait arrêter le saignement,_ lui conseilla son amie.  
 _-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit la position la plus agréable qui soit,_ rétorqua-t-il douloureusement.  
 _-J'imagine mais je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici rapidement,_ assura sa partenaire du jour. J _e n'ai pas de réseau,_ pesta elle.  
 _-Comment vont-ils savoir que l'on est ici ?  
-On doit faire du bruit, _affirma la brune en analysant la situation.

La jeune femme une pierre qui était juste à côté d'elle et se mit à taper sur une immense barre de métal qui partait de ses pieds et qui s'enfonçait jusque dans les roches au dessus de leurs têtes.

 _-On est trop loin personne ne nous entendra d'ici,_ affirma-t-il d'humeur pessimiste.  
 _-Si ça perce jusqu'à la surface le son portera peut être. On doit essayer,_ optimisa l'agent de la NSA.

Elle se mit donc à taper de toutes ses forces et ils crièrent aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient afin de maximiser leurs chances d'être trouvés. Seulement au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes ils commençaient à être à bout de force et à perdre espoir. L'air se raréfiait à cause de la fumée, Reade perdait de plus en plus de sang et ils ne voyaient personne arriver.

 _-Aidez nous,_ s'époumona Nas.  
 _-C'est sans espoir,_ souffla Reade visiblement épuisé.

La jeune femme arrêta de taper puis s'assit à côté de son collègue dépitée.

 _-Je suis désolé. On est là à cause de moi,_ s'excusa-t-elle.  
 _-Oublie ça, je suis là dedans depuis le jour où Jane est sortie de ce sac. On l'est tous,_ la rassura-t-il.  
 _-Oui mais,_ commença la jeune femme.  
 _-On est une équipe, les équipes vivent et meurent les uns pour les autres comme ils sont supposés le faire,_ affirma Reade.  
 _-Oui enfin j'aurais préféré éviter de vous entraîner dans ma chute. Ma lutte contre Sandstorm c'est mon combat,_ s'attrista l'agent Kamal.  
 _-On a tous prêter serment. On a juré de protège notre pays contre les ennemis de la nation. Alors ne t'excuse pas._ _  
-J'ai quand même quelques regrets,_ fit-elle remarquer.  
 _-Qui n'en n'a pas,_ avoua inconsciemment Edgar.  
 _-Moi aussi … Si on sort d'ici tu devrais lui dire histoire de ne pas vivre avec,_ certifia Nas en le regardant dans les yeux.  
 _-Dire quoi à qui ?_ demanda l'agent.  
 _-Tu devrais parler à Zapata,_ sourie la jeune femme.  
 _-Au risque de me répéter pour lui dire quoi,_ interrogea innocemment le jeune homme.

Même s'il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'insinuait son amie Reade savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Cependant il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu remarquer. Comment Nas avait remarqué les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour sa coéquipière ? Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne car il ne pensait pas ses sentiments réciproques.

 _-Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Si par je ne sais quel miracle on sort d'ici en vie tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes.  
-Comment tu le sais ?_ soupira Edgar sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.  
 _-Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué que tu es fou d'elle. On l'a tous vu dans l'équipe, on a même parié sur la date de ta déclaration,_ ria-t-elle en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de la situation.

Elle avait consacré sa vie à traquer Sandstorm. Ça lui avait pris tous son temps et son énergie. Tellement qu'elle n'avait rien en dehors de son travail et après lui avoir pris le peu qu'elle avait cette chasse lui coûterait peut être la vie.

Nas savait que la mort de tous ces agents n'était pas sa faute, c'était le job. Cependant elle regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir vécu pleinement. Peut être qu'il était trop tard pour elle même s'ils sortaient vivant d'ici rien ne garantissait que les choses changerait pour elle. Cependant elle se promit de tout faire pour que ses coéquipiers, ses amis, ne connaissent pas le même sort et soient heureux.

 _-Merci du conseil mais je n'ai aucune envie de me faire jeter._ _Ça serait gênant pour nous deux et ça changerait la dynamique de l'équipe. En plus je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié, c'est la seule chose de bien qui me reste,_ déclara Reade résigné.  
 _-Je comprends mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire que Tasha te repousserais,_ la brune en se voulant positive.  
 _-C'est évident, Zapata est belle, intelligente, courageuse, impulsive, imprévisible et loyale. Elle est spéciale, elle a ce petit truc en plus. Alors franchement qu'est ce qu'elle ferait avec un gars comme moi.  
-Je suis assez d'accord avec la description que tu viens de faire en revanche je pourrais passer un long moment à te dire pourquoi vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre mais je n'ai ni la force ni l'énergie. Je ne peux t'affirmer qu'une chose. Tes sentiments pour Tasha sont réciproques. La vie est bien trop courte et le temps bien trop précieux pour qu'on le gaspille. Alors quand on sortira d'ici tu devrais lui dire parce que vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux, _termina la jeune femme dans un souffle.  
 _-Comment tu peux en être sûre ? Comment tu peux affirmer que Tasha à des sentiments pour moi ?_ demanda Edgar intrigué et intéressé.  
 _-Je travaille pour la NSA. Mon travaille consiste à observer et analyser. Il se trouve qu'avec le temps je suis devenue plutôt douée,_ affirma Nas.  
 _-Je crois que j'y réfléchirais,_ dit-il en commençant à retrouver espoir.  
 _-C'est bien,_ commença-t-elle, _mais qu'est ce qu'ils font bon sang c'est si mauvais qu'ils n'espèrent pas retrouver de survivants ?_ s'exaspéra-t-elle.  
 _-Non il doit leur falloir du temps pour stabiliser la structure. Weller ne nous aurait pas abandonné, il n'aurait pas perdu espoir, pas avant d'être sûr que l'on soit vraiment mort. A l'heure qu'il est il doit probablement être en train d'harceler les pompiers pour qu'ils nous localisent au plus vite. Alors on y va, on va exploser ce maudit tuyau. J'étais en train de m'y habituer,_ l'encouragea le jeune homme.

La jeune femme repris espoir en constatant l'optimisme de son partenaire du jour. Il avait raison, jamais l'équipe ne les abandonnerait. Elle se remit donc à taper le plus fort possible sur la barre. Elle répéta cette action pendant plusieurs minutes quand soudain elle entendit les voix de Kurt et Tasha au loin.

Nas se retourna vers son collègue pour lui faire part de la bonne nouvelle quand elle vit que ce dernier était en train de perdre connaissance. Il avait perdu énormément de sang elle aurait du faire plus attention. Elle s'approcha de son ami pour lui parler et l'encourager à rester conscient.

 _-Reade, tu dois rester éveillé,_ le supplia-t-elle.  
 _-Dis à Zapata que,_ demanda Edgar très faiblement.  
 _-Tu lui diras toi-même quand on sortira de là, écoute. Ils arrivent, on vient nous aider. Tu restes avec moi OK je vais te faire sortir de là,_ déclara la jeune femme.

Elle fut soulager de voir Kurt descendre pour venir les aider car la jeune pakistanaise savait que son collègue ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ils enlevèrent donc le bloc de roche sur la jambe de Reade, arrêtèrent le saignement à l'aide d'une ceinture puis après avoir fait face à un seconde éboulement ils retournèrent à la surface.

Nas ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée par la réaction de Zapata. La jeune femme était complètement effondrée, elle suppliait son coéquipier de rester avec elle, de ne pas mourir. L'agent de la NSA se promit de faire quelque chose pour ses amis dès que ça serait possible.

Une fois tous les agents secourus l'équipe se rendit donc à l'hôpital. Tasha et Nas se firent examiner aux urgences. En dehors de quelques égratignures et des difficultés à respirer dû à la fumée les deux agents allaient bien. Reade en revanche avait eu moins de chance. En effet il avait été transfusé et stabilisé en salle de traumatologie et il attendait pour aller au bloc.

Quand les trois amis voulurent des nouvelles de jeune homme les infirmières leurs dirent qu'elles ne pouvaient pas leurs transmettre d'information étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas de la famille. Même le grade de directeur adjoint du FBI ne les convainc pas.

C'est finalement Tasha qui réussi à faire venir le chirurgien après avoir relâché toute sa frustration et son angoisse sur une aide soignante en lui passant un savon mémorable. La pauvre avait tellement eu peur qu'elle alla chercher le médecin sans protester.

Ce dernier leur expliqua que Reade allait être opéré mais qu'il allait s'en sortir. Constatant leur inquiétude et au vu de l'état stable de son patient il autorisa une visite. Les agents Weller et Kamal se retournèrent immédiatement vers l'agent Zapata pour lui donner leur accord. En tant que coéquipière et meilleure amie c'était à elle d'y aller. Tasha les remercia d'un regard puis partit voir son partenaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle ressortit de la chambre visiblement émue, elle assura à ses chefs qu'Edgar allait bien puis elle partit s'isoler un moment. Nas vit le trouble de sa collègue. Elle décida donc d'aller la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

 _-Tu vas bien ?_ demanda la pakistanaise.  
 _-Oui ça va j'ai connu mieux mais ça va aller,_ déclara l'hispanique de façon pas très convaincante.  
 _-Sûre ? Parce qu'on ne croirait vraiment pas,_ insista-t-elle.  
 _-Je suis inquiète pour Reade,_ avoua Tasha.  
 _-C'est normal mais les médecins ont dit qu'il allait s'en sortir.  
-Je sais mais c'est mon coéquipier. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je le perdais, _admit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix  
 _-Ton coéquipier ? Seulement ?_ interrogea l'agent de la NSA.  
 _-Non évidemment c'est aussi mon meilleur ami,_ rétorqua Zapata.  
 _-Si tu le dis,_ répondit Nas pas convaincu par la réponse de sa collègue.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent plusieurs minutes côte à côte sans parler puis Tasha décida de se confier à sa partenaire.

 _-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait … Tu crois que ça signifie quelque chose. Bon c'est vrai il y a le choc de l'explosion les antidouleurs et la perte de sang massive mais il n'était pas incohérent et il n'hallucinait pas. Alors qu'est ce que ça signifie ?_ confia l'agent du FBI perturbée.  
 _-Tu connais Reade mieux que toute l'équipe réuni alors je pense qu'au fond de toi tu sais s'il était sincère ou s'il délirait. La question que tu dois te poser ce n'est pas qu'est ce ça signifie. Ça je pense que tu le sais déjà même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. La question c'est qu'est ce que tu ressens toi ?_ demanda la jeune femme calmement.  
 _-Honnêtement je ne suis pas sûre … Enfin si je sais mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose,_ confia Zapata.  
 _-Et pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?  
-Parce qu'on est coéquipier, ami et que rien ne dit que ça fonctionnerait entre nous si tenté que j'ai bien interprété ses paroles.  
-Je vais te dire quelque chose que je ne devrais pas mais je pense que tu dois le savoir. Juste avant de perdre connaissance le dernier nom qu'il a prononcé c'est le tiens.  
-Sérieusement ?  
-Oui sérieusement. Ecoute vous vous aimez ça se voit. On le sait tous. En plus la vie et courte alors autant en profiter. Personne ne peut prédire l'avenir alors lance toi. Si ça se trouve vous serez encore ensemble dans 30 ans, mariés avec deux enfants, _supposa Nas en riant.  
 _-Ou alors tous le monde c'est trompé et il m'aime juste comme sa meilleure amie et ça serait très gênant en plus d'être douloureux … Ecoute je promets d'y réfléchir. Je vais déjà attendre qu'il aille mieux et après j'aviserais,_ affirma la jeune agent.  
 _-Ça me paraît bien, il faut que je te laisse je dois aller débriefer et relancer les recherches sur Sheperd.  
-Evidemment, je vais rester là en attendant que Reade sorte du bloc et se réveille. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tout seul mais fait moi signe en cas de besoin, _dit Tasha dans un faible sourire.  
 _-Ça marche,_ répondit sa collègue.

L'agent de la NSA se leva et parti rejoindre le directeur adjoint Weller afin d'organiser la suite des opérations. L'agent Zapata se retrouva donc dans la salle d'attente, seule face à ses pensées. Les déclarations de sa collègue et les mots de Reade ne cessaient de la hanter. Elle avait des sentiments pour son collègue, elle en était certaine. Elle était même probablement tombée amoureuse mais ça faisait un moment déjà qu'elle voyait son collègue autrement que comme un ami et jamais la jeune femme n'avait pensé que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques.

Tasha se rappelait du jour où elle s'était rendu compte de l'ampleur de ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était lors de l'enquête interne après la mort de l'agent russe. Reade lui avait appris qu'il sortait avec Sarah Weller et que c'était assez sérieux. A ce moment là la brune avait sentit la jalousie monter en elle avec une telle force. Elle n'avait jamais vécu ça avant. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait été aussi jalouse avec ses petits amis et pourtant elle avait eu quelques relations sérieuses.

Ce soir là en rentrant chez elle Zapata se posa dans son canapé avec un pot de glace et un vieux film et elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle pensa à son meilleur ami et rien que l'idée qu'il puisse être heureux dans les bras d'une autre femme la blessait. Tasha comprit, elle était tombée amoureuse.

Nostalgique la jeune femme se mit à penser à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient vécus et à toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées et auxquelles ils avaient survécu.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses souvenirs que sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte plusieurs heures étaient passées. C'est l'aide soignante avec qui elle avait parlé plus tôt qui la sortit de sa torpeur.

 _-Je viens de parler au chirurgien votre petit ami est sortit du bloc depuis une demi heure et tous c'est bien passé. Il ne montre aucun signe de complication et vient d'être remonté dans sa chambre il devrait se réveiller d'ici une petite heure. Il est chambre 346,_ déclara timidement la jeune femme.  
 _-Euh ce n'est pas mon petit ami on est coéquipier mais merci,_ fit Tasha en lui laissant un sourire fatigué mais bienveillant.  
 _-Ah je suis désolé c'est juste que vous paraissiez tellement affectée que je me suis dit que … Enfin laissez tomber.  
-Ne vous excusez pas il n'y a pas de mal, c'est moi qui devrais. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec vous alors que vous ne faisiez que votre travail, s'excusa Zapata.  
-Je comprends ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous veniez de vivre un événement difficile d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre et en plus vous étiez inquiète. J'ai l'habitude et je comprends tout à fait, la rassura-t-elle.  
-Merci, au revoir et bon courage, _dit Tasha en partant pour se rendre au chevet de son ami.

La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à la chambre de son coéquipier. Elle entra et quand elle le vit allongé, avec cette perfusion d'antidouleur, son immense attelle et tous ces bleues son cœur se serra. Tasha prit le fauteuil mit à disposition pour les familles et s'installa juste à côté du lit. Elle prit tendrement la main de son partenaire et l'observa et attendant qu'il se réveille. Environ une heure plus tard –comme prédit– le jeune homme commença à ouvrir les yeux.

 _-Hey,_ réussit formula la belle hispanique.

Zapata était soulagé de voir son ami réveillé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le vit ouvrir les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux noisette qu'elle aimait tant.

 _-Le médecin a dit que tout allait bien. Comment tu te sens ?_ continua-t-elle.  
 _-Très bien, je vais bien,_ déclara Edgar la voix embrumée.  
 _-Je pense que c'est la morphine qui parle,_ exposa Tasha en riant.  
 _-Tu traverses une période de sèche ?_ demanda Reade en indiquant sa main que Zapata tenait toujours.

Le jeune homme tourna en dérision la situation pour essayer de détourner l'attention mais en réalité il était heureux que sa coéquipière soit à ses côtés et sentir sa main dans la sienne lui faisait un bien fou. La morphine parlant il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à blaguer.

 _-Oh tais toi,_ plaisanta-t-elle en enlevant inconsciemment sa main.  
 _-Tu aimes les gars qui sortent de l'hôpital ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ interrogea-t-il plus sérieusement.  
 _-J'étais inquiète pour toi … Vraiment,_ avoua la jeune femme émue.  
 _-Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas … Merci d'être là,_ assura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

Tasha soutint son regard et se positionna plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder tendrement pendant plusieurs longues minutes quand le chirurgien avec quelques internes arriva pour prendre des nouvelles de son patient.

 _-Bonjour agent Reade je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Comment allez vous ?_ demanda le médecin.  
 _-Ça va la morphine fait son effet,_ déclara Edgar.  
 _-J'imagine assez. En tout cas vous avez des amis très attentionné l'agent Zapata a passé toute la nuit à harceler mes infirmières pour avoir de vos nouvelles,_ avoua le docteur en regardant la jeune femme.  
 _-Vraiment Tasha ?_ demanda le jeune homme avec un air rieur. _Je ne pensais pas que …  
-Tais toi avant de dire une bêtise, _termina Zapata en riant.

Les deux partenaires se mirent à rire de manière bonne enfant et complice. Le médecin ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la bonne humeur des deux personnes.

 _-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je dois parler à mon patient des soins à faire pour ça jambe pendant les prochaines semaines donc agent Zapata.  
-Elle peut rester ce n'est pas un problème j'ai une totale confiance. En plus c'est ma coéquipière alors si cette blessure risque d'affecter mes capacités mes collègues doivent être au courant, _assura Reade.  
 _-Oui je comprends.  
-En plus c'est un très mauvais malade et je veux être sûre qu'il suive bien tous vos conseils, _ajouta Tasha.  
 _-Eh je ne suis pas si terrible que ça,_ rétorque Edgar faussement vexé.  
 _-Rappel-moi comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as eu la grippe ?  
-Touché, _avoua-t-il vaincu.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce rirent puis le médecin leurs expliqua la marche à suivre durant les deux prochaines semaines. Les deux partenaires écoutèrent attentivement puis une fois le médecin partit, ils recommencèrent à discuter et à se chamailler. Le jeune homme commença à avoir les idées plus clair quand il remarqua la plaie sur le front son amie.  
 _-Toi ça va ?_ demanda-t-il en indiquant l'éraflure.  
 _-Oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste quelques égratignures et quelques bleues. J'ai été un peu sonné par l'explosion mais j'ai eu la chance de sortir à temps,_ déclara Tasha touchée par son inquiétude.  
 _-Rassure moi tu t'es fait examiner par un médecin au moins ?  
-Oui au début je ne voulais pas mais Weller ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Je vais bien, c'est toi qui est dans un lit d'hôpital c'est à moi de m'inquiéter, _continua-t-elle.  
 _-C'était déjà le cas d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.  
-Oui j'avoue j'y suis allé un peu fort avec cette pauvre infirmière mais disons que le « nous ne donnons des informations sur l'état de santé d'un patient qu'à la famille proche » m'est un peu restée en travers de la gorge.  
-Je comprends si les rôles avaient été inversé j'aurais fait pareil. Puis on est une famille, pas très conventionnelle mais on en est une.  
-Absolument, _acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

Après cet aveu ils reprirent leurs discussion initiale. Environ une heure et demi plus tard le jeune homme partit faire quelques examens Zapata en profita pour rentrer chez elle se doucher et se changer. Quand elle revint à l'hôpital son ami était assis dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et il regardait dehors.

 _-Je viens de parler au médecin tu peux rentrer chez toi ce soir tant que tu ne fait pas d'effort. J'ai prévenue Weller que je te raccompagnait,_ informa Tasha. _Et ce n'est pas négociable il est hors de question que je te laisse rentrer en taxi,_ ajouta-t-elle en anticipant la réponse de son partenaire.  
 _-D'accord merci,_ répondit Edgar faiblement.  
 _-Hey ça va ?_ demanda la brune inquiète.  
 _-Oui j'étais juste en train de réfléchir,_ dit-il distrait.  
 _-Je comprends. Tu sais après ce que tu viens de vivre si tu as envie de parler je suis là. Après tout toi et Nas avaient presque été enterrés vivant,_ indiqua-t-elle en s'installant dans la chaise d'à côté.

Reade se tourna vers elle, la regarda en lui souriant tendrement et lui pris la main. Ils se regardaient silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes puis Edgar reprit la parole.

 _-Merci pour tout … Je t'ai menti et j'ai été injustement méchant avec toi et malgré tout tu es toujours là alors merci.  
-C'est normal on est coéquipier et ami, on veille l'un sur l'autre. On est là l'un pour l'autre. Tu en aurais fait autant pour moi, _assura-t-elle.  
 _-C'est vrai. Honnêtement ça va je m'en remettrais mais même si ça fait partit du job ... C'est juste que ce genre d'expérience amène à réfléchir,_ avoua l'agent.  
 _-Je sais. On remet beaucoup de chose en perspective,_ confirma la jeune femme en connaissance de cause.  
 _-On comprend certaine chose et on veut éviter les regrets,_ termina le jeune homme.

Tasha comprit immédiatement qu'Edgar faisait allusion à son aveu de la veille mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir ni ce que ça voulait dire. Elle redoutait cette conversation car elle ne pensait pas que son coéquipier puisse avoir des sentiments pour elle et Zapata ne savait pas si elle pourrait faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour lui. Il l'a connaissait bien, il verrait de suite si elle mentait.

 _-Ecoute si c'est à propos d'hier soir tu étais en état de choc, sous antidouleur et je comprendrais si…_

Ne sachant pas comment si prendre Reade n'écouta que son cœur et se pencha brusquement vers la jeune femme. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de l'hispanique, l'attira vers lui et lui vola un baiser. Ce fut très doux et tendre.

Tasha était très surprise par ce retournement de situation. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son meilleur ami puisse avoir des sentiments pour elle mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Au moment où Edgar posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes le nœud d'angoisse qu'elle avait dans le ventre depuis l'assaut se transforma en un immense vol de papillon. Elle se laissa faire, savourant ce cours moment de bonheur sans se poser de question. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle. Seule comptait la multitude de frissons qui la parcourait, l'intensité des émotions qu'elle ressentait.

Reade n'en revenait pas que sa coéquipière ne le repousse pas. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir goûter les lèvres si tentantes de sa partenaire. Plus d'une fois il en avait rêvé mais la réalité était bien plus incroyable que tous ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour son amie il s'était dit que c'était dû à leur proximité en tant que partenaire. Cependant quand il avait constaté qu'avec le temps ses émotions ne s'était pas évaporés mais renforcé il avait compris que c'était plus complexe que ce qu'il pensait.

Maintenant il en était sûr, il était tombé amoureux. En un seul petit baiser l'agent Edgar Reade avait comprit qu'il était fou amoureux de sa partenaire. En un instant tout était devenu plus clair, il savait exactement quoi dire, quoi faire.

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard les deux agents se séparèrent et le jeune homme se décida à déclarer son amour à la jeune femme.

 _-Ce n'est ni le choc ni la morphine qui m'ont fait parler ainsi. Que ce soit hier ou aujourd'hui je pensais chaque mot que je t'ai dit, chaque chose que j'ai faite. Il a juste fallu qu'un immeuble explose pour me rendre compte que je devais me lancer et te dire à quel point je te trouve incroyablement merveilleuse et que je suis complètement dingue de toi. Je t'aime Tasha.  
-Je t'aime aussi, _répondit la jeune femme le regard plein d'émotion.

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent à nouveau cette fois de manière plus passionné. Après plusieurs minutes de fervent baiser ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en continuant à discuter de chose et d'autre tendrement. Soudain on frappa à la porte et ils virent Kurt et Nas entrer. Les deux amoureux se redressèrent donc soudainement en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

 _\- Comment vas-tu ?_ demanda le directeur adjoint.  
 _-Je vais bien, le médecin a dit que je me remettrait très vite et en attendant ce sont les antidouleurs qui font le travail,_ finit-il en riant. _Toi ça va ?_ demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Nas.  
 _-Oui ça va, juste quelques bleues rien de bien méchant,_ confirma la jeune femme.  
 _-Tant mieux._

Les quatre agents discutèrent pendant un moment de l'évolution de l'enquête puis les deux chefs d'équipe durent retourner travailler. En partant Weller ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

 _-Au faite il était temps vous deux depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour. On y croyait plus.  
-Toutes nos félicitations, _ajouta l'agent de la NSA.

Le jeune couple éclata de rire puis après s'être calmée ils décidèrent de parler de leur futur.

 _-Bon au moins on est sur que Weller n'est pas contre notre relation,_ lança Reade en souriant.  
 _-Oui puis au vu du discours que Nas m'a tenue hier je ne pense pas que ça la gêne,_ continua Tasha.  
 _-Elle t'a parlé aussi ?_ demanda Edgar surpris.  
 _-Aussi ?_ dit-elle intriguée.  
 _-Oui quand on été en train d'attendre les secours on a commencé à parler. A un moment on en est venu à se demander quels regrets on aurait si jamais on ne s'en sortait pas. De fil en aiguille j'ai compris qu'elle se doutait déjà de mes sentiments pour toi. Alors je lui ai dit que mon seul vrai regret si je venais à mourir serait de ne pas t'avoir dit combien je t'aime. Je me suis promis que si je m'en sortais je te dirais tout,_ avoua le jeune homme.

Tasha se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Quand elle se redressa Reade aperçu une larme sur la joue de la jeune femme.

 _-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si jamais tu ne t'en étais pas sorti,_ déclara Zapata.  
 _-Je suis là c'est tous ce qui compte,_ dit il en essuyant tendrement ses larmes.  
 _-On est ensemble maintenant. C'est le plus important pour le reste on s'adaptera au fur et à mesure,_ confirma-t-elle.  
 _-Comme on l'a toujours fait. Tant que tu es à mes côtés je pourrais affronter n'importe quoi.  
-Moi aussi._

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant de longues minutes. Leurs lèvres étaient comme aimantés. Quand ils se détachèrent enfin ils se rendirent sur le lit du jeune homme pour se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils finirent par s'endormir tout les deux.

Quelques heures plus tard Reade fut déchargé et ils partirent de l'hôpital en direction de son appartement. Ils y passèrent une excellente soirée en amoureux puis après avoir convaincu Tasha de rester ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher. En sentant les bras puissant de l'homme qu'elle aimait l'envelopper Zapata ne put s'empêcher de remercier mentalement Nas.

Elle se dit qu'elle était chanceuse car en plus d'avoir l'homme de ses rêves elle avait vraiment des amis en or. Elle avait du mal à se dire qu'hier soir elle était dans la salle d'attente d'un hôpital à attendre de savoir si son meilleur ami allait survivre. Alors qu'aujourd'hui elle allait s'endormir aux côtés de son amoureux. Comme quoi il y a toujours du bon à retirer de chaque situation.


End file.
